A Gilmore Christmas
by Alyson Tierney
Summary: Lorelai is frantic when Rory disappears from a shopping mall just days before Christmas. Rating is precautionary because of later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Where is Rory?

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney AKA Halliwellgirls1

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month and a half, but trust me, by the time we get to the end of this, it will be Christmas, so humor me ok? I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This is the first of eight chapters, so please review and hopefully I can get the next one up soon.

Chapter One

"Why do you want to get your grandfather a boring tie color like navy or tan? Let's get him Christmas trees or candy canes or something!" Lorelai Gilmore tried to convince her daughter that Richard Gilmore needed some cheer in his life. She grabbed a candy cane striped tie off the shelf.

"Mom, he's a 60-plus-year-old man. He's my grandpa. He's not a candy cane guy. He's a navy tie guy." Rory Gilmore said, grabbing the navy blue formal tie.

"Rory..." Lorelai pleaded, "It's so cute."

"So get it for Luke or something. Grandpa does not need a candy cane tie." Rory said, firmly.

"Luke? Since when does Luke wear ties?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

Rory laughed at the look on her mother's face. She loved Christmas shopping with her mom. They would take an entire day and just shop for everyone, besides each other of course. They always brought each other's gifts in private. Rory had already brought her mom's present. She'd found it in a little shop in New Haven, near the Yale campus.

Rory moved away down the aisle, looking at some nice men's socks. Maybe she could find something to match the tie. She looked up after a few moments, seeing her mom over the clothes. Lorelai had snuck down a few aisles and was now looking at a pair of women's designer jeans. Rory chuckled, Lorelai herself probably wanted them. Rory was sure they weren't meant for anyone.

Lorelai looked up at her daughter, and smiled. _I made that girl._ Lorelai thought to herself. Rory smiled back and motioned that she was going to check the next aisle over. Lorelai nodded her head, thoughts of her teenage pregnancy going through her head. She'd been only 16 when Rory was born. The first few years had been tough, but she was now in the process of opening her own inn, and Rory was a freshman at Yale University.

Lorelai snorted as she noticed a pair of purple jeans with pink feathers. _The things you find in Stars Hollow. _She smiled to herself, and then called out, "Hey, Rory! Look what I found!" she looked back up, but didn't see Rory. She headed down to where Rory had motioned to, but Rory wasn't there, "Rory!" she called, "Honey, where are you?" She searched the next few aisles calling out, "Rory? Rory?"

Lorelai began to get scared, "Rory, if you're hiding this isn't funny! Rory!"

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" a nice-looking guy with a store uniform on asked her.

"I can't find my daughter." Lorelai said, frantically, "She went down that aisle to look at something, and when I followed not even a minute later, she wasn't there."

"What's her name?" the man asked, taking a walkie talkie off of his belt.

"Rory. Rory Gilmore." Lorelai said, her mind going a mile a minute.

"Hair and eye color?" the man asked.

"Brown hair, blue eyes." Lorelai said it without a moment's hesitation.

"Age?"

"Nineteen in October." Lorelai said, and the man was noticeably shocked. Lorelai understood that; she didn't look like she could have a child any older than ten.

"Okay." he put his walkie-talkie to his mouth, "Check the exits, missing person. Nineteen-year-old female, brown hair, blue eyes. Name Rory Gilmore." Lorelai heard someone talk on the other end, and then the man looked at her, "We've got the exits blocked. Come with me, please."


	2. Please Find My Baby

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney AKA Halliwellgirls1

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month and a half, but trust me, by the time we get to the end of this, it will be Christmas, so humor me ok? I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This is the second of eight chapters, so please review and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.

CamdenCav12: Thanks! Hell, yeah there's nothing wrong with that! I wear my Christmas pajamas from like October to April lol, as long as it's cold enough outside. Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well.

Professer: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

GGobsessed: Thanks for your words of praise! It really encourages me to write more. Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

Smile1: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry to hear that, but the story isn't quite finished yet, it's up to you to keep reading though!

Miss-Lionness: I am the Master of the cute! Hehe, thanks for the review!

Poodernite: And see where this is going you shall. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Two

"_Airpwane, mama! Airpwane!" Two-year-old Rory demanded of her mother, holding her arms up to Lorelai._

"_Sweetie, Mommy can only do the airplane for you a certain number of times a day." Lorelai explained to her daughter. _

_Rory's lower lip poked out, and she said in a mournful voice, "Pwease?"_

_Lorelai grinned, "How can Mommy say no to that? Okay, darling, up we go." Lorelai picked up her daughter and swung her around and Rory giggled delightedly. She kissed the top of Rory's head and set her back down._

"_Fank oo, Mama." Rory said, in her sweetest voice._

"_You're welcome, darling." Lorelai said._

They hadn't found her. For two hours, the security team had been stationed at the store exits, but no one matching Rory's description had left the store. The police had questioned Lorelai, who had managed not to burst into tears until the very end. Sookie St. James, her best friend, had brought her home, and before she knew it, her house was filled with people all concerned for Rory's whereabouts. Sookie was there, along with her husband, Jackson, and their son, Davey. Luke Danes, who owned the diner, was there with a burger and a milkshake for Lorelai, but she barely touched it. Her parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore were also there. Dozens of Stars Hollow citizens had stopped by, and a town-wide search was in progress.

Lorelai just couldn't join in, though. Her daughter had now been missing for almost five hours. She had this huge dreading feeling in her gut that Rory was hurt or beaten or unconscious. She choked back a sob as she sat on the couch, clutching a pillow in her hand. The five-o'clock news was playing softly in front of her, but she barely heard it. _Christmas is only eight days away. All those Christmas commercials. Rory and I should be laughing at them and eating junk food. What if... what if she doesn't make it home for Christmas?_ A tear dripped down Lorelai's face, and another and another. She could feel Sookie's arms around her, and she leaned over onto her shoulder.

"Did anyone call Christopher? He should know," Emily said, "Lorelai, did you call him?"

"Mother, he's in Hawaii with Sherry and Gigi until January 10th." Lorelai reminded her.

"But, he should know! He has the right to know that his daughter is missing. How would you feel if Rory stayed with us, you were somewhere else, and she got kidnapped, could very well be dead...."

"Shut up, mother." Lorelai growled.

"Lorelai!" Emily said, aghast.

"Emily." Richard interfered, "Just give Lorelai some time. I'm sure Lorelai was planning on calling him as soon as she gets her bearings."

"Gets her bearings? Someone could be beating Rory with a stick and you want to wait to call Rory's father?" Emily went on.

"Mother! Leave my house!" Lorelai screamed, "Anyone who isn't going to help find my baby needs to go." Lorelai had tears streaming down her cheeks now.

Emily looked crestfallen, "I'm sorry. I want to find Rory, I really do."

Sookie stood up, "Okay then, Luke, Richard, and Emily, you guys go help search. Jackson, take Davey home." she ordered. As soon as she ushered everyone out of the house, she went back to Lorelai, who was still crying, "Oh, honey. We will find Rory, I promise."

Lorelai nodded, "I know."

"Do you want some coffee?" Sookie asked.

Lorelai nodded again, "Please."

"I'll be back then." Sookie gave Lorelai another hug, and went to the kitchen. Lorelai could hear her filling up the coffeepot. She looked at the TV screen, just as they finished up the weather report.

"From Stars Hollow, the town where nothing ever happens, a college girl goes missing. Nineteen-year-old Rory Gilmore, a Yalie, and a Stars Hollow native, went missing just after noon today from Stars Hollow Shopping Center. If anyone has seen this young woman, please call the police station at 555-9200."

Lorelai found herself tearing up again. Young woman. Rory was a young woman. To her, she'd always be her baby, though. _Oh, God, please keep her safe._

"_One, two, free, four, five. Mama, you has five fingders!" Three-year-old Rory announced, holding her mom's hand up for Lorelai to see. They were in their bed early on a Saturday morning, Lorelai still tired, but happy that her daughter was happy._

_Lorelai gasped, "That's right, sweetie, Mommy has five fingers." Lorelai said, making sure to enunciate her words as she spoke. Rory was talking very well, but still tended to mispronounce things._

"_Mama, I want some eggs." Rory said, "They look like dannylions!"_

"_Eggs look like dandelions?" Lorelai asked, amused._

"_Yeah!" Rory said, and Lorelai laughed. Her daughter was very precocious; she thought and observed with such great flair._

Lorelai found herself awake at just before six AM on Saturday. She rolled over, sighing as she looked out the window. Light snow was falling outside, a blanket of snow already covering the lawn. "Hey Ro-!" Lorelai began to shout, and then she remembered—Rory was missing. For three days now. Three whole days, and no one could find her baby girl. She shuddered, wrapping arms around herself to keep warm. '_I'll take a shower. Then I'll call the police and see if there's anything.'_ she decided. She stepped into the warm spray a few minutes later, relaxing into the soothing caress of the water running down her back._ 'Oh, God. Most people who are kidnapped are dead within three hours. It's been three days. Please don't let that happen to Rory.'_ She broke down right there in the shower, sobbing into the spray, letting her tears mingle with the rush of water.

The phone rang as Lorelai stepped from the shower. She ran to answer it, snapping it up, "Rory?"

"Lorelai Gilmore?" a man's voice said at the other end. It was Chief Denhauser, the Stars Hollow Police Chief.

"Yeah, it's me. Anything?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to need you to come down to the police station. We have a situation," Chief Denhauser said, brusquely.

"What kind of situation? Did you find her?" Lorelai demanded.

"Ma'am, please head down to the police station as soon as you can." the chief said, his tone sounding very grave.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney AKA Halliwellgirls1

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month and a half, but trust me, by the time we get to the end of this, it will be Christmas, so humor me ok? I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This is the third of eight chapters, please read and review as always.

Poodernite: Thanks! I thought it would give it a really adorable and yet sad and longing edge to it. And yes, you're right, Emily isn't usually that harsh, but I wanted to write her a little tougher than she usually is. Yeah, I understand I don't accept anonymous reviews, and believe me, that's the way I want it. If people can take enough time to read stories, they can take five seconds to register. Thanks for your kind words, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

CamdenCav12: For me it's the twelve days of Christmas. My friend looked at me in July and goes "It's.....July." Hee! Thanks for reviewing! If you like suspense, you'll love this chapter!

Proffesser: Thanks! I thought the flashbacks added a nice touch. Keep reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter Three

_Lorelai hummed as she washed the dishes on a warm summer night. She could see five-year-old Rory out the window, playing in her sandbox. She looked down, and then up again, and saw her daughter who was looking frustrated and yelling at something out of Lorelai's sight._

"_Mommy!" Rory's voice called out, and Lorelai was out the door in a flash, "This duck is bothering me!" Rory looked more annoyed than scared as a small green and brown duck walked towards the sandbox, quacking._

_Lorelai grinned, "You want Mommy to get rid of the duck?" she asked._

"_Yes, please." Rory said, "It might poop on my sand castle or something."_

"_Okay, honey." Lorelai ran forward, and chased the duck away. It waddled a few feet, before it took to its wings and flew out of there._

_Rory smiled, "Thanks, Mommy."_

"_You're welcome, honey." Lorelai said, hugging her daughter, "Hey, that's a nice castle you've built there."_

Lorelai raced into the police station a mere twenty minutes later. She raced directly to the chief's office and burst in without knocking, "What is it?" she asked.

Chief Denhauser hurriedly got up from his desk, "Ma'am, please take a seat." His face was as troubled as his voice.

"What is it? What happened?" Lorelai asked, but she did sit down.

"Miss Gilmore, as you know, we extended the search to all of Connecticut yesterday and this morning..."

_'Oh, God, please no...'_ Lorelai's mind screamed.

"...my associates in Stamford found a young woman's body..."

_'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!'_ Lorelai nearly passed out. She was clutching the arms of the chair so fiercely her knuckles were white.

"...she matches your description of Rory, and they've transported her to this station to see if you can make a positive identification."

Lorelai stuttered badly, "S-s-so you're n-n-not sure it w-w-was her?"

"Not positive. We need a family member to make a positive identification."

"Okay." That was the only word that would come out of Lorelai's mouth. She wordlessly followed the chief out of his office, down the hall, down another hall, down some stairs, down another hall, turning left, and there they were. At the morgue.

_Lorelai awoke to a sudden jerking movement in the double bed she and Rory shared while living in the potting shed. She could hear six-year-old Rory calling out pitifully, "Mom? Mommy?!?"_

_Lorelai moved closer to her daughter, "Honey? Rory, wake up, I'm here,"_

"_Mom!" Rory screamed, and then opened her eyes, looking around frantically._

"_I'm right here, darling." Lorelai said, and Rory collapsed in her mother's arms, tearfully._

"_Mommy, don't go away." Rory said, clutching her mom for dear life._

"_I won't, honey. I'm right here." Lorelai said, soothingly, cuddling her daughter close._

"A young woman's body was found in the country outside Hartford this morning. Officials say it is not the body of Rory Gilmore, the Stars Hollow woman who has been missing since Thursday. They have not made a positive identification yet, and the state of Connecticut continues to be scoured for the missing woman."

Lorelai sat on the couch, surrounded by her parents, Sookie, Jackson, and Luke. Baby Davey was sleeping in his car seat in the chair. Everyone was exhausted, from searching and worrying and the sheer panic they'd experienced before discovering the body wasn't Rory's.

_'There they go again, calling Rory a woman. She isn't a woman, yet. She's still my baby, always and forever.'_ Lorelai snuggled into the arm of the couch, wanting to go to sleep and never awaken from the horrible nightmare that was now her life. She buried her nose into the cotton fabric of Rory's pink ice-cream pajamas. They smelled like her daughter. Lorelai thought back to when Rory had run away to her grandparents' house because they had fought. _'I miss those days. Please, can I have those days back? Please?'_ Lorelai asked.

Lorelai got up from the couch, shuffling out of the living room, through the kitchen, and into Rory's room in her blue fuzzy slippers. She heard her mother call her, but Lorelai ignored her. As she shut Rory's door, she heard Sookie saying, "Leave her be. She needs to be alone."

Lorelai sniffled as she turned on Rory's CD player. She turned it to the radio station that played Christmas songs this time of year.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents under the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking there above the fireplace, Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day, cause I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know."_

Tears began to make their way down Lorelai's cheeks, dripping onto Rory's pajamas. She sniffled, and went over to Rory's bed, crawling under the covers. She reached for Colonel Clucker, and held the stuffed chicken to her face. Breathing in deep, she started to cry. Tears streamed in little rivers down Lorelai's cheeks as she listened to the familiar song.

"_Make my wish come true; all I want for Christmas is you, you, baby! Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas, I don't need a wish for snow, I just wanna see my baby, underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole... Cause I just want you here tonight holding on to me so tight, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!"_

Lorelai had cried herself into an exhausted slumber by the time Sookie came to check on her an hour later.


	4. The Longest Moments of her Life

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month and a half, but trust me, by the time we get to the end of this, it will be Christmas, so humor me ok? I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This may end up being more than eight chapters long, but, hey, more fun for us right? Thank you to everyone for your very nice reviews, they were greatly appreciated! Enjoy this chapter and please review as always.

Chapter Four

_Lorelai watched her seven-year-old daughter out the window of the small potting shed that was their apartment. She was sitting on a tree stump, feeding the ducks in the pond. She watched as Rory reached out to the ducks, teetering a little. She bolted for the front door, but before she got there, Rory had sat back, deciding that wasn't such a good idea. She watched Rory a little more, smiling at the peaceful look on her daughter's face. The microwave pinged behind her and she called out, "Hey, honey, lunchtime."_

_Rory turned back, and smiled, but before she came, she leaned over and picked a yellow dandelion and ran with it to her mother. "Here, Mommy. It's for you," Rory said, her blue eyes sparkling._

"_Thank you, darling." Lorelai said, and gave her daughter a hug._

_'Five days. It's been five whole days since I've seen my baby.'_ Lorelai was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory on the living room couch on Monday afternoon. She sighed and dropped her head onto the pillow. She just wanted to sleep, but she'd gotten maybe an hour of sleep each night since her daughter disappeared.

Lorelai grunted and switched the television off. "Hey!" three male voices chorused.

Lorelai rolled her eyes at her father, Luke, and Jackson, "It's not the same without Rory." she said, sadly, tears coming to her eyes.

"I know." Luke said, and surprising even himself, he gave Lorelai a long hug. "Listen, we will find her. She's a Gilmore, she's capable."

Lorelai had to smile at that, "That is true, we are aren't we?"

The phone rang then. "I'll get it!" Sookie called from the kitchen. A moment later, she came into the room, "Lorelai, its Chief Denhauser."

Lorelai grabbed the phone from her best friend, "Chief?" she asked, frantically.

"Ms. Gilmore, we have just received word from a witness who says she saw a bearded man with glasses take your daughter. We've narrowed down where he lives." The chief informed her.

"Just now? Where was the witness five days ago?" Lorelai asked, frustrated.

"She's only four. She saw Rory's picture in the paper and told her mom about it."

"I'm coming. Don't do anything without me." Lorelai wasn't about to leave her baby alone and scared any longer than necessary.

"Lorelai..."

"I said, 'I'm coming.'" Lorelai used such force that even her father looked up, surprised. She hung up the phone, "We've got a tip. I'm going to get my baby, and anyone who wants to come better get in the car in five seconds!" she informed everyone, grabbing her coat and keys while she was talking and heading towards the door.

After arriving at the police station with everyone in tow, Chief Denhauser tried to get Lorelai to stay at the station while the FBI took over and busted into the house in the woods, but Lorelai was having none of it. If Rory was there, she'd be scared and alone, and would need her mom. If she wasn't already...but Lorelai couldn't think about that. He finally agreed that Lorelai could accompany the police, but was told to stay in the squad car until they told her differently. Lorelai nodded her agreement, and headed out to the police car.

The drive was about twenty minutes, deep into the Connecticut woods. Lorelai was getting pretty sure the guy had taken her daughter all the way to New York State, but then the car turned down a driveway and stopped at a ramshackle house. It was old and grey with peeling paint and shutters that were coming off. It had once been a beautiful home, but now it was the kind of place convicts owned.

Lorelai watched tensely as the FBI swarmed the house and knocked in the door. She heard yelling and screaming, a few gunshots, and then silence. Two agents led a man in a scruffy beard and big glasses out. He was grinning, like he didn't even care that he'd been arrested. Lorelai's heart dropped down to her shoes and she very nearly stopped breathing as she waited a few more tense moments. Then Chief Denhauser exited the house and raced down to the squad car, "Lorelai?" he asked.

"Yeah? What? Is she there? Is she ok?" Lorelai asked frantically.

"She's in there. She's asking for her mommy, and won't let anyone touch her. It's clear to go in. Can you..." Lorelai was out of the car, racing inside, before he could even finish. The main room in the house just had a couch, a tv, and a mattress in it, and a closet at one end of the room. There were several agents and officers surrounding the closet, speaking in hushed tones.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked, in a not-too-loud voice, in the one she used when comforting her daughter.

"Mommy?" the little voice called back.

Lorelai rushed forward, through the officers, and knelt in front of the closet, "Hi, angel." Lorelai said in a soft voice.

Rory was sitting on the floor, her legs curled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. She was rocking back and forth slightly, but did manage a small smile when she looked at her mother with her blue, soulful eyes, "Mom?" she asked, amazed.

"I'm here." Lorelai assured her, reaching out for her daughter. Rory let her mom take her arms and Lorelai pulled Rory out of the closet into her arms. Rory melted into them, clutching her mom for dear life. She started to sob, first quietly and then with big, gut-wrenching cries. "I'm here." Lorelai murmured over and over, "I'm here."

"Don't leave." Rory said in a small and anguished voice.

"Never, little one, never." Lorelai assured her, holding her daughter tight.


	5. You're Safe, I Promise

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month and a half, but trust me, by the time we get to the end of this, it will be Christmas, so humor me ok? I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This is chapter five of 8, maybe 9 chapters. Enjoy and please review as always!

Chapter Five

The chief gave Lorelai and Rory a ride to the hospital, where they were brought to an exam room. They were told to wait there for a few moments for a doctor. Rory clutched her mother, her head on Lorelai's shoulder, and her hand gripping Lorelai's in a fierce grip. "I'm here, honey." Lorelai soothed her daughter, "Mama loves you, baby."

"Mom?" Rory asked in a small voice, saying her first word since they'd been at the shack.

"Yes, honey?" Lorelai asked, kissing her daughter's head.

"Did Christmas pass yet?" Rory asked, looking up at her mother. Her eyes scared Lorelai, so much fear and pain, yet she could see a spark of joy when Rory looked at her.

"No, honey, it's Monday. Christmas is Thursday." Lorelai assured her daughter, not sure what else she could say, other than assure her daughter she was okay now. Lorelai was unsettled at that thought. She was ok _now_. Was she okay then? Lorelai doubted it.

"Oh. That's good." Rory said, quietly. She didn't say another word. Lorelai was going nuts inside. She wanted to know what had happened the past five days, but she didn't want to push her daughter. Rory never talked about things until she was ready, it was one of the things that Lorelai had realized about her daughter from early on.

Once the doctor came in, Lorelai was reminded again how fearful and withdrawn her daughter was. She was reluctant to let anyone but Lorelai touch her. Rory clung to her mom through the entire physical examination, even though the doctor was very nice and gentle. Lorelai wasn't sure if the clinginess was because Rory just wanted to stay close to her mom after five days of fearing for her life or if it was paralyzing dread of being hurt again. Maybe it was both. Lorelai cuddled her daughter to her, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Rory, we're all done. Can I borrow your mom for a minute?" the doctor asked. Lorelai thought the doctor was really nice and caring, she'd let Lorelai sit through the entire examination, and had talked Rory through her every move.

Rory nodded, but still looked fearful as she glanced at her mom. Lorelai smiled reassuringly, "We'll just be over here. You're safe, I promise." At Rory's small smile and nod, Lorelai followed the doctor to the other side of the room.

The doctor smiled at Lorelai reassuringly, "I noticed bruises on Rory's stomach, arms, and legs, but there was nothing in the vaginal region to suggest assault. If I had to hazard a guess I'd say she was pushed and shoved around a lot, but nothing worse than that."

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief, "So she's gonna be ok?"

"She should probably see a psychologist, but yes, she should be fine. The clinginess and fearfulness is most likely an affect of the fear she experienced. You should take her home and have her get some rest after you talk to the police."

Lorelai nodded, feelings of both relief and anxiety overwhelming her, "Okay." Lorelai walked back over to her daughter, who was playing with the hem of the gown she was wearing, "Babe?" Lorelai said, kissing Rory's forehead, "We're going to talk to the police and then I can take you home and we'll get a bath and snuggle in bed, ok?" Rory's only response was a nod, as she took her mom's hand and clasped it between both of her own.

After Lorelai and Rory had gone to talk to the police, Lorelai took her daughter home. The entire group that had been with Lorelai earlier was there again, joined by Kirk, Morey, Babette, Miss Patty, and Rory's best friend, Lane, all of them milling around on the front porch. Rory paled a little, not wanting to have to talk to everyone. She knew they all cared about her, but all she wanted right now was her mom. Lorelai noticed the look on Rory's face, and got out of the Jeep, rushing to greet everyone, who rushed at her and started bombarding her with questions about Rory's well being.

Lorelai half-smiled, "Ok, listen, guys. I know you all love us and I appreciate you wanting to be here for Rory, but right now she needs her mom, so the best thing you guys can do is go home and call later, ok? She'll be fine."

Everyone murmured as they stepped off the porch. Lorelai locked eyes with her parents for a second and gave them a supporting smile, _'Call me tomorrow,'_ she mouthed at them. Emily pulled a face that would be a smile in her world, but was more like a grimace to Lorelai.

After everyone had gone, Lorelai went to get Rory out of the Jeep, and found her staring out the window at the trees by their driveway, "Babe?" Lorelai asked.

"They're different." Rory said, her voice sounding far away.

"They are?" Lorelai asked, opening the door and extending her hand out to her daughter.

"Yeah. I don't know why, they're just...different." Rory looked a little confused, like she wasn't sure what to say or do. She shrugged and took her mom's hand and let her mom pull her out of the car and they walked towards the door, Lorelai's arm protectively around Rory's shoulder.

"The trees are different, or you feel different, sweetie?" Lorelai asked. Rory just shrugged, and lay her head down on her mother's shoulder. Lorelai got the message, Rory didn't want to talk, "Come on. Let's get you a bath, ok?"

Lorelai helped her daughter bathe, trying hard not to notice several large bruises on her stomach and limbs. Rory shivered, even in the steamy water she was freezing cold. Lorelai wrapped her up in fluffy towels, and got her in warm pajamas. "You want to go to bed, sweetie?" Lorelai asked, running one hand along her daughter's cheek. Rory nodded, and Lorelai led her towards the stairs, but Rory tugged her in the other direction, towards Lorelai's own room. She let Rory lead her into the room, and watched as her daughter crawled into her mother's bed, hugging the pillows to her chest.

Lorelai was about to turn out the light and leave her to sleep, when Rory asked in a small voice, "Mom? Lie with me?"

"Of course, honey." Lorelai said, and her heart nearly broke as she slid into the bed, and her daughter snuggled up to her. She ran her hand along Rory's back lightly and soon heard her breathing even out. Then Lorelai cried. She sobbed softly into the pillow, trying hard not to be loud enough to wake her daughter. _'She's back. My Rory's back. Thank you so much for my Rory.'_

The next morning, Lorelai had the sensation of her fingers moving...on their own. She eased open her eyes. Rory was lying on her back on top of Lorelai, and was playing with her mom's fingers. She bent them, made them into a fist, and stretched them out again. Lorelai chuckled softly, "The last time you did that, you were three and counting Mommy's fingers."

Rory stopped what she was doing, and tilted her head back to see Lorelai, clear blue eyes meeting each other. They smiled at each other before Rory spoke, "I missed you, Mom."

"I missed having you call me Mom." Lorelai said, trying to keep her tears in check. She tried her hardest not to cry in front of her daughter.

Rory turned back to her mom's hand, playing with her fingers. She noticed how dirty and chipped her mom's nails were, like she hadn't bathed in days. Rory pulled her mom's fingers to her lips and kissed them, stroking her hands over them. Rory felt a kiss on the top of her head and smiled. She continued playing with Lorelai's fingers. She'd always had a fascination with fingers when she was little. She remembered one time when an experiment to see if amputated fingers grew back went astray. She laughed to herself.

"What's funny? Are my fingers funny?" Lorelai asked.

Rory smiled, "No, I was remembering that time when I decided to see if my fingers would re-grow if hacked off."

Lorelai groaned, "You closed your toy box lid on them. I swear you shrieked so loudly, Hartford could hear you."

Rory smiled, "I hadn't quite grasped the pain factor."

Lorelai grinned, "Well, you certainly did after that. You wouldn't go near anything that Mommy said would cause an owie."

"How old was I?" Rory asked.

"Not old." Lorelai said, "Three. Maybe four." Rory smiled at that, and snuggled into her mom's embrace. She began playing with her mom's hands again, running her fingers over them. They were smooth and silky, just like the rest of her mom's skin.

Lorelai watched her daughter as she concentrated. Rory seemed a little bit better, but Lorelai was still very, very worried. She was glad to have her baby back, but she had no idea what had happened over the five days. She wasn't going to push her daughter to talk, but she hoped she would talk to her soon and not keep her feelings bottled inside. Lorelai kissed her daughter's head again, as she continued to watch her daughter.


	6. Deafening Silence

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month and a half, but I want to get this out of the way, so I can do other fics for this Christmas season, as this one takes place a year ago. I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This is the sixth chapter, and there will be at least two chapters following this. I forgot to thank you guys for reviewing the last chapter so DOUBLE THANKS!!!!!! You all rock!!! Enjoy and review as always!

CamdenCav12: Take your time, there's no rush to review every single chapter. That's why we have more than one reviewer wink And you'll find out about the kidnapper. Not this chapter, but soon. Ooo! I love Christmas commercials. Especially the red-and-green-m&m one. Thanks for the review!

Ocdwithlhg: Aww, now, there will be no more almost being late for school! Next time, you wait until you get home! wink Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this installment.

Smile1: Thanks! Could that _possibly _be because I actually re-did chapters four and five before I posted them? I was unhappy how I'd written them a year ago. So thanks, I'm glad the changes showed!

OTHlover04: Thanks! Keep reading!

Chapter Six

Lorelai and Rory walked up to the front door of the Gilmore mansion on Christmas Eve. Lorelai had noticed Rory opening up a little more over the past day and a half. She'd spent most of Tuesday in the house, but this morning they'd gone to Luke's and she'd been hanging out with Lane most of the day before dinner at the grandparents. Rory still hadn't shared what had happened with anyone, even Lane. Lorelai knew that because she'd asked Lane just as she was leaving their house for Christmas Eve with the Kims. Lorelai wished she knew what had happened. She knew Rory would tell her when she was ready, but Lorelai knew from experience that it was never good to keep feelings bottled in.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get out of this tonight. Your grandma used the 'We haven't gotten to see her since before it happened, and we're going out of town Friday.' argument." Lorelai said, as Rory slipped her hand into her mother's.

"It's okay." Rory smiled, "It won't be too bad."

Lorelai sighed, "It's bad enough that we have to see them, but there's going to be others there, also. 'Let's just parade Rory around for everyone to see.'"

"Well, I am in college now." Rory reminded her mother.

"True." Lorelai nodded, and put her arm around her daughter before she rang the doorbell. She knew Rory was feeling better, but she was almost positive this was not a good idea. She was sure she would be in a fight with her parents before the evening was out. They meant well, but when it came to what were proper manners, they were the king and queen.

"Hello!" Emily's voice sang as she came to the door, "I trust Rory is feeling better?" she asked, giving Rory a hug.

"Hi Grandma, I am feeling better, thanks." Rory said, flashing a smile. She accepted the hug with one arm, the other hand clutching Lorelai's.

"Hi, Mom." Lorelai said, not letting her daughter step more than a few inches away.

"Come in, come in, it's cold." Emily said. A maid took their coats, and they followed Emily into the living room, where several people were already gathered, "Mingle for a bit, we've got a few more people coming and then we'll have dinner."

"Thanks, Grandma." Rory smiled, clutching her mom's hand in a death grip. She was feeling self-conscious about her ordeal and wondered exactly how much people here knew or didn't know. Were her grandparents going to parade around like everything was normal or was she going to get bombarded with sympathetic gestures and questions?

"Apple tarts?" Lorelai asked, and Rory nodded eagerly. Apple tarts were their favorite part of their grandparents' holiday meal. They went over to the appetizers, and began chomping down. Rory went slowly, her throat still sore from rough hands on her windpipe.

A man and woman came up to them then, "Lorelai? How are you?" the woman said, very primly.

"Caroline? Wow! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lorelai smiled, "This is my daughter, Rory."

"Nice to meet you, Rory," Caroline said, and shook Rory's free hand, "This is my new husband, Darren." She gestured to her belly, "And this is Darren, Junior or Roxanne."

"Nice to meet you, Darren. Wow! You're pregnant? Congratulations! How far along?" Lorelai asked.

"Just nine weeks." Darren said, proudly, his arm passively around his wife's shoulder.

"Wow! That's nice." Lorelai said. _'Oh, my God, get me out of here. This baby is going to be the most spoilt brat on the planet.' _She thought, squeezing Rory to her playfully.

"Lorelai! Rory! Hi!" another man and woman came over to greet them.

"Oh, Judy! Hello! This isn't Robert, is it?" Lorelai asked, puzzled. Judy had been married to Robert only a year ago.

"Oh, no, we're divorced now. This is Sherman." Judy introduced her new friend.

"Hi, Sherman, it's nice to meet you. So you two are...?" Lorelai started the question, hoping Judy would pick it up.

"Engaged. To be wed in April." Judy filled in.

"How nice!" Lorelai gagged inwardly. _'Sherman?'_ she could tell Rory also wanted to laugh.

"So, Rory, how's school?" Judy asked.

Rory squeezed her mother's hand, "It's fine."

"Not too hard?" Judy inquired.

"It's hard, but fun at the same time." Rory said, wanting to answer the questions as quickly as possible.

"I remember college. I was so stressed out about my first year at Princeton that I threw up every night of finals week. My roommate made me herbal tea and she put a special ingredient in it..." Judy began to prattle on. Sherman smiled proudly and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. Rory leaned into her mother, putting her head on her mom's shoulder. Lorelai pulled her closer as she nodded and smiled, including herself in Judy's story, for she knew Judy back then.

"Lorelai, may I speak with you?" Emily asked, after dinner and dessert. Lorelai could tell she was upset about something.

"Sure." Lorelai said, "Honey, why don't you get some more snacks?" she suggested to her daughter.

Rory nodded, not wanting to leave her mother's side and go into the throng of people, but she also didn't want to offend her grandmother, who already looked bothered enough. She wandered over to the side of the room, staying as much out of the way as she could.

"What is it, Mom?" Lorelai asked, as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

"Your daughter is embarrassing herself out there. She can't let go of you, even at the table, and she barely talks." Emily said.

"Well, she did just get home two days ago from being abducted." Lorelai didn't really have the energy to fight with her mom, so she just made her excuse simple. She knew her mom wouldn't bite though. She was too concerned with how everything looked to the Proper Society out in the living room.

"Lorelai, do you understand that everyone is going to think your daughter is some anti-social person who can't handle being around people. Do you want that?" Emily asked.

Lorelai very near slapped her, "You know what, Mother? I've had it with you. You have done nothing but whine and complain and bitch—yes, I said bitch—since Rory went missing, and now you want what from her? We came, against our wishes, and now you're complaining that she isn't social enough. I don't care about that! I care that my daughter is safe, I don't give a damn what these people think! Do you understand at all what happened to her? She was held captive against her will for five whole days. She probably would have been killed eventually. Do you understand that? And she is not 48 hours away from that hellhole, and you want what from her? Mother, do you actually have a shred of moral fiber in your being? Huh? Do you?"

"Lorelai..." Emily started.

"No, Mother. I will not be told I'm being unreasonable, because I'm not. My daughter could have died, for all we know. Who knew what that wicked, evil man was going to do to her? I am not being unreasonable, Mother, I..." Lorelai was interrupted by Emily.

"Lorelai, I was going to say, 'I'm sorry.' I've just never been in this situation before." Emily said, sadly.

Lorelai backed off a few paces, "I know, neither have I."

Emily relented, "Maybe you should take Rory home, huh?" she asked.

Lorelai nodded, "I will. Thanks." Lorelai headed into the living room, but she didn't see Rory, "Hey, Dad, have you seen Rory?" she asked.

"I saw her go upstairs a few minutes ago." Richard pointed to the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Thanks, Dad." Lorelai said, and hurried up the stairs. Even though Rory had been presented with her own room at her grandparents', the door was open and the room dark. Lorelai turned and went back down the hall to her old bedroom. The door was closed, and she knocked quietly, "It's me." She called.

"Come in." Rory's small voice answered.

Lorelai opened the door. Rory was lying on her mother's old bed, hugging a stuffed animal to her chest. She sat up when Lorelai came to her and sat down next to her, "You okay, honey?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm okay. I'm not great, but I'm okay." Rory admitted.

"You want to go home?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "Yeah. I just...I'm tired of the party. Are things okay with Grandma? Is it okay if we leave?"

"Yeah, your grandma and I had a minor disagreement, but it's okay now. She actually suggested that I take you home." Lorelai said, standing up and reaching out for her daughter.

Rory took her mother's hands, and stood up, too. They walked towards the door, when Rory suddenly stopped, "Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"He came from behind me and pulled me in. He had a rag of something or other, and I blacked out. That's why I couldn't yell for you." Rory explained.

"Oh, honey." Lorelai said, and put her arms around her daughter, "I'm sorry."

Rory sniffled as she tried to hide her tears, "I want to go home."

"Let's go then." Lorelai said, her arm around her daughter as they walked down the hall.


	7. Kiss the Pain Away

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month and a half, but I want to get this out of the way, so I can do other fics for this Christmas season, as this one takes place a year ago. I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This is the seventh chapter, the second to last chapter in the story. Thank you to everyone for your very kind reviews! Enjoy this and review as always!

WARNING: This is the PG-13 rated chapter for moderate peril, abuse, and other adolescent and adult issues. It should be fine unless you're like eight years old, though. If you don't want to read angst, well, really, you're on the wrong story in the first place, but it would be wise to skip this chapter. Have a tissue if you need one! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Rory was silent the whole way home. She sat and watched the trees and the cars go by, as Lorelai navigated the icy highway. The girls glanced at each other and smiled a few times, but mostly they were lost in their own little worlds.

Rory watched as they pulled into Stars Hollow, the lights sparkling everywhere. There was no snow yet, but it was bitterly cold. Rory remembered many nights when she and her mom would curl up by the fire with some hot cocoa and watch movies. She really enjoyed that. The whole five days that she'd been held captive, she'd been thinking of that, and how much she wanted it again. Now, she just wanted to tell her mom all her fears and worries and have her kiss all the pain away.

Lorelai pulled into the familiar driveway, and turned off the ignition. She glanced at her daughter, who had pulled her mom's purse in her lap and was playing with the fabric handle. She could tell Rory wanted to talk, but perhaps she was afraid to. Lorelai knew just what else she was longing for though. She had the cocoa-and-warm-fire chill to her; Lorelai could always tell when her daughter was ready for one of those nights. They would be cold to the bone, maybe from work and school all day, maybe from a drive back from Hartford in freezing weather, maybe even from a day playing in the snow. Lorelai smiled a supporting smile as her daughter looked at her, "Shall I get a fire going and we can cuddle on the couch with some cocoa, babe?" she asked.

Rory smiled and nodded. Her mother _did _always know what she needed, "Yeah, I'll make the cocoa." Lorelai nodded in agreement. It was the routine, Rory would make cocoa and put Lorelai's in her "World's Greatest Mom" mug, and her own in her treasured Snoopy mug. Snoopy was wearing a Santa hat, and looked very merry. This was actually Rory's second special holiday mug; the first one had broken during a mad dive to answer the telephone one evening. While Rory made the enjoyable drink, Lorelai would make a fire, as she had done millions of times in her job as a maid at the Independence Inn.

Lorelai and Rory went into the house, flipping on the indoor lights and turning on the Christmas tree lights. Each girl went about their winter night chore, and then slipped into their pajamas quickly and met on the couch. Rory handed her mom her mug of steaming hot cocoa, and they sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping the toasty beverage, and snuggling under the blanket they kept on the back of the couch.

Rory watched the fire for a few minutes, taking dainty sips of her cocoa. She sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. Lorelai reached out and rubbed Rory's arm comfortingly. Rory smiled and then looked up at her mother, "Mom?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Lorelai asked, reaching up to stroke Rory's hair a few times.

"It was so scary." Rory said in a trembling voice.

Lorelai's lips twisted into a pout and she looked into her daughter's eyes, taking her free hand, "You can tell Mommy, it's okay."

Rory was silent for a few minutes, and Lorelai let her daughter gather her thoughts. When Rory spoke again her voice was small and shaky, "He pulled me into one of the stacks of clothes. I started to scream for you, but he put a rag over my mouth with something that smelled, and I must have blacked out, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the closet."

"The closet I found you in?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, "I could hear him on the phone talking to this other man, and he was telling him that...that..." Rory trailed off, and hiccupped back a sob.

Lorelai set her mug down on the coffee table, and took Rory's mug from her hands and set it there, too, and gently took both her daughter's hands, "What, sweetie?"

"It sounded like he was planning on selling me to one of those prostitution rings. He said...he had a girl for him and kept talking about me like I was a piece of property. The guy offered him $50,000 for me, and...I got so scared that I wouldn't see you again." Rory stopped for a second, and swallowed hard, her eyes shiny with tears.

Lorelai moved closer, taking her daughter's face in her hands and kissing her temples, "You're safe now. Mommy's here, sweetie. You're home." Lorelai was comforting Rory as much as herself. She could feel her daughter's pain as if it was her own, and it was destroying her inside. The only thing that kept Lorelai from breaking into the prison and killing the guy was the knowledge that she would go to jail and leave Rory alone, and she couldn't have that.

Rory took her mom's hands again and continued in a shaky voice, "I tried to get out a few times. Those were the only times he even touched me. He hit me...and pushed me, and called me a bunch of names and shoved me back into the closet. Once he started to choke me so I couldn't breathe. I just...I kept wanting to try and get out and get to you."

"You're with me now." Lorelai nodded, choked up, so she couldn't say much else.

"Yeah, I-I kept thinking of you, and thinking of everyone else we know, but mostly just of you. He had the radio on a lot, and at one point there was that one Christmas song...the one we really like? It made me cry so much, I just wanted you so bad." Rory said, tears beginning tracks down her face.

Lorelai reached out and wiped them away, "Mommy's here now." Lorelai reassured her.

"I-I just was so scared. He was going to sell me away that night, but you came. You came for me." Rory smiled through her tears.

"Of course I did. I will always come for my baby." Lorelai smiled back, and pulled her daughter into a long hug, "I love you, sweetie, and I'm never letting you go."

"I love you too, Mom." Rory sniffled. She squeezed back, and then lay down with her head in her mom's lap. Lorelai began stroking her daughter's hair and humming softly. Rory clutched at her mom's leg, but Lorelai soon felt her grip relax and heard her breathing even out.

Lorelai felt them coming, and coming fast and hard. She tried her best to choke them back, but her face was soon shiny with tears that were cascading down. She lifted one hand to wipe them away, but they kept coming. She sobbed with relief, with joy, with pain, with anguish. She sobbed until there were no tears left, all the while still stroking Rory's hair with one hand. Her baby was back, but not without bringing a whole lot of painful memories with her. She would help her through them, though, she had to. Rory was her life, her joy, and her heart. She loved her daughter more than life itself, and had always made sure Rory knew it. She kissed her daughter's head and then, slipping down further into the couch, she pulled the blanket tighter around them and fell into an exhausted slumber.


	8. Scrambled Eggs on Christmas Morning

A Gilmore Christmas

By: Alyson Tierney

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Lorelai Gilmore, Rory Gilmore, Richard Gilmore, Emily Gilmore, Luke Danes, Sookie St. James, Jackson Melville, and Davey Melville are solely the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB network. The song is "All I Want for Christmas" by Roxanne. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. Don't sue; I'm a very poor college student who only paid $91 for 14 people's Christmas gifts.

NOTE: Yes, I am well aware that Christmas isn't for a month, but I want to get this out of the way, so I can do other fics for this Christmas season, as this one takes place a year ago. I hope you will enjoy this, I wrote it last winter, and that's when it takes place. This is the final chapter in the saga, and I really want to thank everyone who stuck with it all the way through. Your reviews meant so much, and I hope to see you all reviewing more of my stories down the road. THANK YOU!

Chapter Eight

Lorelai felt Rory shift underneath her, and the blanket slipped from her grasp. Lorelai opened her eyes, and smiled down at her sleeping daughter. Rory was still lying across her mom's lap, but now she was facing upwards, her left arm splayed out at an angle from her body, and her right hand was holding the blanket to her chin. She was so peaceful and happy in sleep, that Lorelai was afraid to move for fear of waking her.

Lorelai looked over at the clock sitting on top of the television and saw that it was just before two in the morning. They hadn't been sleeping for more than three hours. She leaned over and kissed her daughter, "Rory? Rory, babe?"

"Mmm." Rory's only response was a moan and she turned and buried her head into her mom's stomach.

"Rory, come on, let's get to bed. An actual bed, not a sofa-bed." Lorelai nudged Rory a few times until Rory's eyes opened and she looked at her mom sleepily. Lorelai smiled at her daughter, and then helped her off the couch and upstairs.

"Too many steps. Sleepy." Rory mumbled as they neared the top.

"Come on babe, you can do it." Lorelai coaxed, as they went into her bedroom. Rory climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, snuggling deep into the pillow.

"I love you, Mom." Rory mumbled, before she was back into dreamland. Lorelai watched her child a few moments, marveling in how peaceful and innocent she looked when asleep. She wished she could have slept like that when she was Rory's age, but no, Rory had been 3 years old and keeping her mother awake half the night most nights back then.

"I love you, babe." Lorelai whispered, and stroked her daughter's hair a few times, and then turned, remembering what had been stashed in the front hall closet several weeks earlier. She quietly went down the stairs, collecting half-full cocoa mugs as she went. After rinsing the mugs out in the sink, she opened the closet door and grinned. Two bags were stocked full of presents, and Lorelai took her time as she arranged them under the tree. She stood up after she was fully satisfied, and looked at the tree a moment. It was fully light, and she let her hand gently graze several ornaments before turning the lights off and heading to bed. She crawled in besides Rory and soon her daughter's soft breathing lulled her to sleep.

The bright sun streamed into the room on Christmas morning, waking Lorelai up. She looked for Rory, but she wasn't in the room. "Rory!" she called, a little frightened.

"Coming!" Rory's voice called back, "Stay right there!"

"Okay!" Lorelai called, smiling. Rory hadn't forgotten their little Christmas ritual. Breakfast in bed made by whomever woke up first, and then they opened gifts. She settled back into the pillows, and wasn't there for ten seconds before Rory opened the door. "Oooh, look! Food!" Lorelai cheered and clapped her hands.

Rory laughed, "I haven't seen you this excited over scrambled eggs and toast in ages."

"Well, it is Christmas morning and you did make it for me." Lorelai pointed out.

"Us, I made it for us." Rory corrected her, crawling onto the bed, balancing the tray with one hand. Lorelai took it from Rory and set it on the bed. The two of them began eating with gusto, like they'd never seen food before.

"It's good. Thank you, honey." Lorelai smiled a scrambled egg-encrusted smile and Rory groaned.

"Lorelai, don't open your mouth while chewing!" Rory scolded. Lorelai closed her mouth obediently, and put her arm around her daughter. Rory leaned into the embrace, breathing in her mom's scent. They finished eating quickly, wanting to get downstairs to open gifts.

They walked down the stairs and were halfway to the bottom when Lorelai gasped, "I forgot to put the Santa presents under the tree!"

"What?!?" Rory gasped.

"Kidding!" Lorelai chuckled, "There they are, see? I put them under the tree after getting you into the real bed that's not a sofa." She pointed to the tree, which did look fuller than yesterday.

"Oooh! Presents!" Rory giggled like a 4-year-old, and dove under the tree. She sorted out the presents, which was easy to do. They were either hers or her mom's. They opened their presents slowly, wanting to prolong the unwrapping process. When they were done, and had gotten everything they wanted, Rory went over to her mom and gave her a huge hug, "Merry Christmas. I love you," she said, softly.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. I love you too." Lorelai said, kissing her daughter on the head.

"Mom, look, snow!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai looked out the window, and sure enough, the first snowfall of the season was falling. She grinned, and led Rory over to the window, and there they stood, watching the falling snow, and basking in each other's company. Lorelai realized that her daughter had been acting completely normal for the last hour. She smiled, realizing that her daughter would be just fine. It would take some patience, but she would be fine. Lorelai squeezed her closer, as they watched the gentle flakes fall, covering the lawn in a dusty coating.

THE END....I hope you enjoyed this story, and let me know what you thought!


End file.
